AFTON
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas jouer avec elle, Papa ? Les autres jouent avec elle mais tu m'as toujours interdit de l'approcher. Elle est si belle ! Et si brillante ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas jouer avec elle ?" [Spoilers FNAF Sister Location]


_Bonjour ! C'est ma toute première fanfiction dans le fandom Five Nights at Freddy's. J'ai découvert le background des jeux il y a quelques jours, et j'ai eu des étoiles pleins les yeux tant il est incroyablement développé. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire un petit essai sur le personnage de William Afton, à partir des différentes théories que j'ai pu lire et entendre ces derniers temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira :D_

 **AFTON**

Novembre 1984.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas jouer avec elle, Papa ? Les autres jouent avec elles mais tu m'as toujours interdit de l'approcher. Elle est si belle ! Et si brillante ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas jouer avec elle ?"

William Afton passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille, qui le dévisageait avec des yeux ne pouvait pas l'y autoriser. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher. Jamais. Il referma les chaînes autour des poignets de Baby, une de ses dernières créations. Cette précaution pouvait paraître anodine, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un robot, mais pour Afton, il s'agissait d'une précaution nécessaire.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser avec elle, dit-il d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à…"

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Tous les deux savaient de quoi il était question. L'année précédente, Michael, son fils aîné, avait fait une blague à son petit frère. Sans réfléchir, et malgré sa terreur des animatronics, il l'avait fait rentrer dans la gueule de Golden Freddy. La mâchoire robotique s'était refermée sur son crâne, le broyant sous les crocs d'acier le jour de son huitième anniversaire. L'enfant avait survécu, au prix d'un coma dont les médecins pensaient qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Etrangement, Afton n'avait pas manifesté la moindre émotion à l'annonce des médecins, qui en faisaient mention dans leurs rapports. Il présentait l'homme comme un être froid et sans émotion, qui restait sur la défensive et refusait de répondre avec précision aux questions des enquêteurs qui avaient pris l'enquête en charge.

Et pour cause.

Afton cachait un secret encore plus grand. Il savait que la mort de son fils n'était pas un accident. Tout comme il savait que les comportements étranges des animatroniques du restaurant, aujourd'hui fermé, n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard. Ils savaient. Tout comme lui savait.

Deux ans auparavant, un enfant avait disparu. L'année suivante, quatre autres enlèvements étaient à déplorer. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient, c'était une odeur de mort et du sang coulant des yeux et de la gueule des animatroniques. Les enquêteurs avaient conclu à l'utilisation des costumes pour commettre les crimes, mais l'affaire n'avait jamais pu être résolue : les animatroniques, devenus fous, se mirent à se montrer agressif envers les adultes et les gardiens de nuit, comme s'ils étaient hantés par l'esprit des enfants.

C'était ce qu'aimait à croire William Afton. Après la fermeture du restaurant, et l'accident tragique qui avait presque coûté la vie à son fils, il s'était réfugié dans le sous-sol de sa maison, pour travailler sur de nouveaux modèles. Fasciné par le phénomène, il décida de travailler sur cette capacité des animatroniques à hanter les créatures. Peu savaient que son dessein avait toujours été de ramener son fils à la vie, dans l'une de ces carcasses.

Tout comme peu savaient que les enfants tués dans l'ancien restaurant faisaient partis de ses méfaits. William Afton avait pris goût à la mort. En contrepartie, les animatroniques, hantés par les victimes de ses actes, lui avait pris son fils.

Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait laisser sa fille avec Baby. Il ne pouvait leur faire confiance. Les âmes de morts, avides de vengeance, ne lui laissait aucun répit. Ils voulaient sa peau, et ils étaient prêts à tout pour y arriver. La semaine précédente, Funtime Freddy, nourri du cadavre du garçon des voisins, avait tenté de l'électrocuter, alors qu'il réparait une fuite d'eau. Fort heureusement, le bras de l'animatronique grilla alors qu'il le passait sous le liquide, forçant l'arrêt de la machine.

Effrayé, Afton l'avait enfermé dans une pièce sécurisée, tout comme Funtime Foxy, quelques jours plus tôt et Ballerines, une nouvelle animatronique. Il les observer depuis des caméras de sécurité, tous les jours. Les animatroniques, actifs, cherchaient sans arrêt à s'échapper ou se contenter de le regarder au travers de la caméra, pendant de très longues heures. Aucun n'avait encore réussi à s'enfuir.

La seule exception à cette règle était Circus Baby. Elle n'avait pas été nourrie et ne représentait donc pas un danger immédiat. Mais Afton ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Il reclaqua le cadenas et fit sortir sa fille de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à un animatronique. Les risques étaient trop grand.

Et pourtant, la malédiction de la famille Afton jamais ne faiblit.

Profitant d'une course de son père, la jeune Elizabeth Afton décida d'elle-même d'aller au sous-sol. Depuis le temps, elle savait où William cachait ses clés. Elle pénétra sans un bruit dans la salle de Circus Baby. L'animatronique s'activa immédiatement et se mit à chanter pour elle. Si elle avait fait attention, elle aurait vu dans le miroir sale, l'ombre des autres animatroniques, le regard brillant, braqué sur elle. Baby ouvrit un comptoir au niveau de son estomac et en sortit une glace, qu'elle tendit à l'enfant.

Elizabeth toucha la glace et le piège se referma sur elle. Une pince lui saisit le bras et la tira brutalement dans le tiroir qui se referma derrière elle. La petite fille se noya dans la glace et son squelette fut broyé par les parties métalliques de l'animatroniques. Il ne resta aucune trace de sa mort, si ce n'est un lac de sang s'échappant de l'armature métallique.

Quand William Afton rentra chez lui, il ne put que constater la mort de sa fille. Fou de rage et de chagrin, il s'en prit à l'animatronique qu'il frappa et électrocuta jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise, sous le regard des autres animatroniques, sortis de leurs cellules. Quand Afton regagna son post de surveillance, rongé par le chagrin, il s'aperçut de la disparition des autres animatroniques.

Ils voulaient jouer avec lui. Il allait leur montrer que leur crime ne resterait pas impuni. Cinq nuits durant, il réussit à leur faire face, à les repousser. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Ils revivaient les cauchemars des morts qu'il avait causé, tout comme celles que les anomatroniques avaient causées. Cette cinquième nuit, il crut devenir fou. Aucun animatronique ne se présenta à lui. Tous sauf lui.

Leurs tentatives restées vaines, les animatroniques employèrent une autre technique. Ils se brisèrent, peu à peu, pour former un nouvel exosquelette, constitué de leurs meilleures pièces. L'âme des cinq enfants se joignit dans cette nouvelle armure qu'ils nommèrent Ennard. Rapide, agressif, capable de reproduire plusieurs sons, capable de réveiller les terreur les plus enfouies.

Afton ne put rien faire contre lui. Il eut beau tenter de l'arrêter, le supplier quand il s'approcha, rien n'y fit. Ennard s'empara de lui et de sa peau. Il se débarrassa des organes, des os, de tout ce qui pouvait empêcher le dessein qu'ils convoitaient depuis si longtemps : être libre. Il n'était plus qu'un squelette métallique, couvert de peau humaine en décomposition et aux yeux d'un violet éclatant.

Ce soir-là, les enfants firent une promesse. Aucun nouveau restaurant ne serait ouvert. Aucun enfant se souffrirait encore. La mort de leur créateur ne suffisait pas, ils voulaient se débarrasser de tous ceux susceptibles de leur faire du mal.

Quand l'ouverture d'un nouveau restaurant fut annoncé, ils agirent directement. Ils camouflèrent Ennard dans le corps d'une marionnette et les cinq enfants se dispersèrent dans le corps de nouveaux animatroniques. Rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter leurs dessins.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait mourir.

Parce qu'il était toujours en vie.

A sa mort, Afton appuya sur un petit boîtier. Son âme se télescopa pour trouver un nouveau réceptacle : Michael, son dernier fils.

"Tu dois les reconstruire, lui murmura t-il. Ils peuvent encore être sauver. Tu dois les reconstruire. Tu dois les ramener."

Michael, les yeux luisant d'un violet profond, resserra sa cravate et se dirigea à grand pas vers le costume de Springtrap, tout neuf. Il enfila la combinaison et sourit.

"Oui. Je les sauverais."


End file.
